Female contraception and/or sterilization may be affected by transcervically introducing an object (e.g. a coil) into a fallopian tube to inhibit conception. Devices, systems and methods for such a contraceptive approach have been described in various patents and patent applications assigned to the present assignee. For example, PCT Patent Application No. 99/15116, U.S. Pat. No. 6,526,979 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,361, which are hereby incorporated herein in their entirety, describe devices that are transcervically inserted into an ostium of a fallopian tube and mechanically anchored within the fallopian tube. The devices described in these patents and patent application may promote a tissue in-growth around and within the inserted device, which may be referred to as an implant or an insert. One example of such devices is the device known as “Ensure” from Conceptus, Inc. of Mountain View, Calif. This tissue in-growth tends to provide long-term contraception and/or permanent sterilization without the need for surgical procedures.
The tissue in-growth, however, is not immediate. Typically, physicians suggest patients wait about three months after insertion of the device for the long-term contraception and/or permanent sterilization based on tissue ingrowth to be effective. Patients often desire even more immediate results for permanent contraception and/or permanent sterilization.